


【蝙超蝙】饱啖希望而亡

by spiralamadeus



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, What’s on Superman’s mind when he was six feet under
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: 克拉克死去了，他在黑暗中思考。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	【蝙超蝙】饱啖希望而亡

1.

呼吸并不必要，克拉克猛然想到。

上一次有这样的觉悟时，还是与佐德一战的前夕。开头总是很困难，他跌倒在地，血和金属的味道从喉咙往上蔓延，一直到把他浸透。

那就是恐慌漫上来的时刻；令他窒息的不是氧气的缺乏，而是对堪堪掠过披风的死亡之手的恐惧。那手曾抓住他的生父生母，抓住过乔纳森，现如今也向他伸来。

然而就像从前的每一次那样，悬崖瓦解了，他脚踏虚空。

2.

这就是卡尔所见的一切了。红色从佐德的眼眶延伸向断壁残垣，他听着血液汩汩流动的声音，目所能及之处皆是毁灭的痕迹。有人在他耳边言语，紧接着是更多的嘈杂声——哭泣、尖叫、呼救、咆哮，那短短的寂静一瞬间就消失了，留给他的除了永无停息的躁动，就只有无尽的空虚。

3.

克拉克曾经流浪多年，从俄亥俄到加利利，从蓝吡尼到阿比西尼亚，他曾见过人类或许从未面见的雄伟奇观；他曾越过七十七座山峰，看大雨倾盆；他曾登顶世界之巅，与逝去之人对话。克拉克从这场漫无目的的生活中学会生存，学会躲藏。时机未到，乔对他说，于是他也学会等待。

然而蛰伏的时光这样漫长，很多时候，他已经忘了为何而等待了。

4.

这一天意外地来到了，与死亡一同降到地球上。他听着自己最后的族人时断时续的声音，一切的谜面此刻都指向了宿命的定局。

5.

克拉克很难说那是一个怎样的夜晚，雨下的那样大，火焰又烧的那样猛烈。然而真正的问题并不在于那个夜晚有多么难以描述——他与蝙蝠侠由敌化友，一起杀了毁灭日，他死去了，就是这样简单。问题在于，当克拉克描述它的时候，他也在失去它。那些破碎的片段，生命，他渴望着生命，可他本该舍弃生命的。有着摄人光芒的长矛，毁灭日的利爪，蝙蝠侠抱住他的手……荒谬，那个阿尔及利亚人怎么说的来着？窗外是佛罗伦萨，桌上是死。这世间还有很多希望，但都不会是他的了。

那瘦骨嶙峋的手还是刨进了他的胸口。他想，他到底还是凡人，他们都有软肋，而他将死于异乡。

6.

梦里发光的石头落下了，西西弗斯站在山巅，这就是解脱。

7.

有时候卡尔很难道出地上与地底的区别——死国与生地也就是六尺之隔，喧哗依旧，死者在地下仍然尽着他们应有的职责，而超人就当长眠。

布鲁斯的声音改变了一些东西。他如此空洞，以至于让卡尔觉得他才是死去的那个，他的拜访通常很匆忙，伴随着发动机轰鸣的声音。卡尔一开始抱着看戏的态度聆听这个毫无虔诚可言的信仰者，但他的疲惫——

“我尝试过了（I TRIED）……但不停有人在死去……我保护不了哥谭，也保护不了你的城市……”

那是啜泣声吗？谁在哭？

“你也死去了，我甚至救不回你……”

风刮的很猛，卡尔听到厚土松动。

“你把它也带走了吗？”

声音不久就变得很遥远了，彻底没入这个真正的夜里，流水和大地都归于沉寂，卡尔枯涸的灵魂，在某个闪亮的瞬间跳跃出银色的水光。

风依然在吹，从墓碑上拂过，也透过重重阻碍从卡尔流泪的脸庞上滴落。

8.

他们来了，卡尔知道。

但他并没有做出任何选择，他只是继续躺着，听见蝙蝠侠的长翼划破哥谭的夜，类魔——他现在知道他们的名字了，感谢戴安娜——从地底钻出。

他听着，听一切的寂灭，等待那唯一一道光。

9.

克拉克觉得自己还没有准备好。

胸口仍然隐隐作痛，但伤口早就愈合了；只是死亡的火焰舔舐着他新生的心脏。他并不是害怕死亡，克拉克告诉自己，他只是害怕再一次的失望。

10.

“他比我更有人性，他爱过，工作过，他为这个世界死过。”

你不也一样吗？克拉克想。

11.  
卡尔听见阿福的叹息，他想起玛莎，玛莎从不在他面前叹气，她会拥抱卡尔——她对克拉克和卡尔持有同等的欢迎——连着卡尔的忧愁一并揽入怀里，然后在卡尔远去的时候独自伤感，好像他的儿子不是听得见一切的超人一样。但卡尔想，玛莎是明白的，她从未孤身一人。

他又想起乔，卡尔捏了捏手里的照片，触碰那个远去的微笑，乔站在风暴前，乔回头看他，乔向他伸手，乔……乔死了。死亡让卡尔想到更多人，佐德威胁之下的一家人，发射失败的火箭里的宇航员，芬奇议员，他想起他头顶那个世界里的好人，他也想起那里面的疯子，卢瑟，小丑，奥姆，最后，他想起那个正在毅然赴死的人，卡尔听见他的笑声，亚瑟懊恼的警告，他想，这个星球到底还是好人多过混蛋的。

12.

克拉克嗅着花束干枯的香气，眨了眨眼，看到透明的太阳。他曾有求于这世界，人们给了他他向往的爱，而爱往往带着恨来。他感到不公，大部分是因为那么一小点的爱，却要付出如此巨大的代价。他现在明白，爱构成了这世间一切的悲惨和伟大，死则构成了一切过去，他能做的只是在爱和死架构的道路上，挣脱不可避免的引力，从身后的空洞与毁灭逃离。救赎，他就救不了谁，除了自己。

13.

西西弗斯立在山巅，现实这个地狱，终于成了他的王国。

END

有超明显的加缪和杜拉斯的痕迹……最近复习看到这样一句  
“现实这个地狱，终于成了他的王国。…去支持荒诞这种令人心碎而妙不可言的挑战…让我们为此做出最后的努力和自食所有的后果吧。人体、温情、创造、行为，人类高贵，定将在这疯狂的世界重新取得各自的地位。世人终将找到荒诞的醇酒和冷漠的面包来滋养自身的伟大。 ”  
灵感的来源。


End file.
